The purpose of the present project is to provide additional cytoarchitectural information requisite for further comparative neurobehavioral studies concerned with clarifying the functional organization of the cingulate gyrus in regard to its apparent role in parental behavior, the separation call, and play. The present report based on 12 species of mammals, including the rock hyrax (Procavia capensis), supplies some new information regarding the retrosplenial cortex of the cingulate gyrus.